Nine Worlds In One World
by gammaxmen80
Summary: The citizens of Asgard find themselves living on Midgard, but what happened to the denizions of the rest of the Nine Worlds? Odin and Heimdall find out. Takes place after the current Thor arc in the comics. So there's a spoiler warning.


**Nine Worlds into One World**

**By Jason Jackson **

**Thor, Odin, and all characters are the property of Marvel Comics. This is a non-profitable tale.**

_This tale takes place after the conclusion of the World-Eaters arc, and this is probably my assumption of what happens after, though I haven't read the conclusion yet as that issue hasn't come out._

It felt strange_, _Odin One-Eye thought, to sit once more on the throne of Asgard. Against his will, Odin was recently returned to the living world on Midgard to combat the threat of the vile race called the World-Eaters. Two of his sons, Balder and Tyr, were missing. Thor was off with Loki, whom Odin no longer called son. Odin was still angry with Thor that he not only ignored Odin's desire to remain in retirement and summoned him back, but also resurrected the architect of Ragnarok, as well as the recent attack to the great city by mortals.

On each side of his throne sat his ravens, who he now looked at with undisguised contempt for having fled when the World-Eaters attacked. He was also concerned about Surter, who surely was hidden somewhere on the mortal world without Odin to prevent him from entering here. He had heard from the Asgardians who once were in his court the events since his... departure from the rest of the Nine Worlds.

His one good eye gazed at the ruins of Asgard, now rebuilt by his subjects. The city was still on the world of men, now unable to return to its original place in the heavens, with Yggdrasill, the World Tree now severed from its roots. Asgard was now cut off from the rest of what remained of the Nine Worlds. Even Odin, with all his Odinpower, had not the power to return the once-proud city to where it once was ere the Ragnarok Cycle occurred. Odin looked at the scabbard where once the Oversword of Asgard rested. Thor, wearing the armor of the Blood Colossus, used it to sever the World Tree, putting an end to the World-Eaters' threat.

Still, Asgardians were not the only ones who now must walk among the frail mortals of Midgard. The survivors of the World-Eaters' attack on the Nine Worlds, as well as the survivors of Ragnarok also were marooned, unable to return to their homes.

Odin learned that Thor, through trickery from Loki, had resurrected the denizens of the Nine Worlds. Frost giants, trolls and the likes were now also on Midgard.

His thoughts was broken by the approach of Heimdall, once the proud guardian of Bifrost, the Rainbow Bridge, now destroyed in the cataclysm of Ragnarok. He knelt before his liege, his sword by his side.

"You summoned me, my lord?" Heimdall asked.

"I did, loyal Heimdall." Odin responded in his rumbling voice. "I have a task for thy famed sight. I would know where the creatures that once lived in each of the Nine Worlds be on Midgard. The frost giants, the trolls, the dwarves, all of them."

Heimdall stood, bowing, "As the All-Father commands," he said, then turned around to stand.

Odin rose from his throne and approached Heimdall, "What see you?"

Odin could now see the stars that literally danced about in the guardian's eyes. "I see the mountain giants now residing in the area the mortals call the Rocky Mountains, as are the storm giants. Frost giants, seeking cold, now live in the northern land of ice and snow called the North Pole. They venture into Canada and the land called Alaska, but fearing mortals, they remain where they are... for now. Utgard-Loki, now resurrected by Thor's thunder and Loki's trickery, once more leads them. But they cannot venture south to our land, milord, for the land we now live on is a land of heat and desert. Frost giants cannot long survive in such heat."

Odin nodded, "Very good, Heimdall. What of Ymir? What of the father of all giants?" Ymir was an ice giant, and he could survive in great heat, being the first giant of all.

Heimdal was silent while he used his sight to look on Ymir. "He is alone in the South Pole, my lord. I see no other giants there. He is friendless and alone in the continent called Antarctica."

Odin nodded, vaguely recalling that his ravens whispered to him the existence of a jungle land called the Savage Land in Antarctica. If it were threatened by Ymir, Thor would be dispatched to face and defeat him.

"What of the trolls?" Odin asked.

"The trolls, as in the Nine Worlds, now live beneath our feet in underground tunnels. I see Geirrodur and Ulik plotting and urging the trolls to conquer the underground kingdoms ruled by the mortals called the Mole Man, and Tyrannus. The dwarfs also live underground, but closer to the surface. They live in abandoned caverns once used for mining in the deserts of Arizona. They continue to forge tools and weapons, as well as many objects with metals they could dig out. Eitri and Brokk lead them. But they do not have proper forging tools, neither the proper funace."

Odin was pleased to know that his oldest friends, Eitri and Brokk, walked the living. For it was Eitri who was the greatest smith of all the Nine Worlds. He was responsible for the forging of Odin's great spear, Gungir, which has apparently gone missing after the Siege of Asgard. Of no matter. Heimdall or his cowardly ravens could locate it for him if he wished.. Mjolnir, Thor's powerful hammer, was also forged by them, as well as the hammer called Stormbreaker for Beta Ray Bill, and the mace Thunderstrike once wielded by the mortal called Eric Masterson. He had learned only recently that Eric's son Kevin came into possession of that very mace. Odin could only hope the youth would be worthy of it as his sire. Odin thought of Eitri, and his people, and decided that he himself would seek them out and bring them to Asgard. "And the elves?"

"The Light Elves are presently in various forests, using their magicks to keep themselves invisible to mortal eyes, my lord. A majority of them are in the forest called Yellowstone Park. The Dark Elves are underground as well, returned to their tunnels beneath the Cotswolds of England. Malekith the Accused is among them."

"And what if the one who once was one of that race before Malekith betrayed him to an ignoble death? What of Kurse?" Odin asked.

"Kurse has apparently found himself in the cold forests of Russia, All-Father. He is currently resting in a snow-covered cave."

Odin nodded, "We shall collect him, for he is truly an ally of Asgard, and one of its greatest soldiers."

"As you wish, my lord." Heimdall said, "I have yet to see others. Other friends or enemies. Karnilla, the Norn Queen has escaped my sight. I do not know if she survived Ragnarok as well. But if she has, she is obviously using her spells to block me. I am sorry, my lord."

"Do not apologize, good guardian. Karnilla's magic is powerful indeed. Now, tell me of what else you see."

"I see the demons of Muspelheim beneath the Earth's core. As frost giants cannot survive heat, neither can the demons survive cold temperatures. Some of them have also gone to other hellish realms."

"There is a place where I have had been until Thor summoned me. A land 'twixt the living and the dead. I was engaged in a never-ending battle with Surtur. I would have you see whether he remains there, or if he has come to Midgard."

Heimdall was silent for long minutes. "Nay... nay, I fear I have failed you, my lord. I see him not anywhere on Midgard or its neighboring galaxies. I fear he may have hidden himself in a dimension."

Odin was very troubled by that. "Be watchful for that accursed demon, Heimdall. I must know when he has arrived."

"Your word, my lord, is law." Heimdall replied, "I shall let thee know if he has arrived."

"And what of Hela? She who is death itself?"

"She presently resides in what seems to be what mortals call a sinful city, Las Vegas, Lord Odin. She has a portion of Hell pledged to her, and to be the new Hel for the dishonored and vile dead."

"Hela is a clever one. She must be watched as well, Heimdall."

Heimdall nodded, "All of our enemies I shall watch, my lord."

Odin turned to sit back on the throne. "One final thing before I give you leave to depart the presence, faithful Heimdal. I have ordered a great wall built about Asgard. Yet, it is unguarded as it is incomplete. I know of the Siege, and if a guardian was posted outside the walls of the great city, Asgard would not have fallen. Thus, Rig-Heimdall, though there is no rainbow bridge for thee to guard, I appoint you guardian of the walls. Your duties will be as they were when you once stood on Bifrost. None may pass without thy leave. I have spoken."

Heimdall bowed deeply, "My lord Odin... long have I waited to hear such words since my return. It shall be done."

Odin gave a regal nod, "Then go thou, good Heimdall, and defend Asgard with your sword and shield as you have done before."

With that, Heimdall sharply turned and departed the great hall for his appointed post outside the rebuilding walls.

Odin turned to Huginn and Muninn. "My black ravens, though you are cowards for fleeing battle, still will you obey the will of Odin. Go forth and travel Midgard, as you have before, and return to me with news at the sunset of each day, as you have done before. Go."

With that, the ravens cawed and flew off their posts and out the windows, leaving Odin alone with his thoughts.

_So, Odin One-Eye, _Odin thought to himself, _you are king once more of a kingdom in ruins._

Odin had lived for eons in the realm of Asgard, venturing few times on Midgard. But now, Asgard has come to Midgard reborn. These were challenging times. With the Ragnarok Cycle ended forever, and the World Tree severed, leaving the denziens of the Nine Worlds stranded on Midgard. It was a very different, very new beginning for Asgard, its people now free to write their own destinies. To be sure, there were new dangers, new challenges that would come for Asgard. But Odin, Thor and the people of Asgard would face them together, as warriors born.

"So be it," Odin said to himself.


End file.
